Remember When
by RedRomRomance
Summary: A tale of love, lust, and broken hearts, of tears and smiles and beautiful dances. Elizabeta married Roderich in love and doesn't know what to do when it seems love isn't enough to hold them together. And when the war starts, she refuses to sit on the sidelines, five months pregnant or not. Will she fall back into Roderich's "loving" arms? Or will she find love on the battlefield?


A tale of love, lust, and broken hearts, of tears and smiles and beautiful dances. Elizabeta married Roderich in love and doesn't know what to do when it seems love isn't enough to hold them together. And when the war starts, she refuses to sit on the sidelines, five months pregnant or not. Will she fall back into Roderich's "loving" arms? Or will she find love on the battlefield?

**My first straight couple story! So….enjoy! Please review! Not only does it make me happy, how else am I supposed to get better if no one tells me if I am wrong?**

** I don't own Hetalia, please, what made you even think a 15 year old girl owned something like that?**

I hugged my bulging stomach, well used to the kick I could now feel under my hand. Eyeing my growing my growing belly in the mirror, I ran my fingers across the wide expanse.

"Elizabeta!" Roderich's voice reached the bedroom. "Where are you?" It sounded as if he were in the stairwell. But, how could he have come so close without me noticing? The stairs creak so loudly…..

"In the bedroom!" I call back, pulling my back down over my torso just as Roderich stuck his head in the door. Relief spread across his features before he hid behind his neutral mask.

"You need to answer when I call for you." He scolded me as he stood in the doorway, hands on hips.

"I'm sorry, I was watching the baby grow, and since the only mirror in the house is in here….." I trailed off because, although he looked as if he was listening intently, he couldn't care less about me or the baby. I followed his movements with my eyes as he walked into the room to stand in front of me.

"Watching the baby grow? Don't be silly. Come now, we are having guests over tonight and we must prepare the house. Get dressed in something proper and meet me downstairs in, say," He flicked open his pocket watch. "Twenty minutes."

He kissed me on the head then turned gracefully. I watched as he left with a billow of violet tail-coat.

'**_I remember when he loved me_**_.'_

I shook my head violently, trying to get the evil thought out of my head.

_'He still does, silly'_ I tried to convince myself with the same surety I had had three minutes ago. The other side of my mind had different ideas.

_'__**When is the last time he said**__ 'I love you''_

_ 'Well…. I don't remember.'_

_ '__**When is the last time he sat down with you and only you?**__'_

_ 'But he is very busy man…'_

_ '__**He has more time for his piano than for you.**__'_

To that I had no answer.

'**_He must truly love you, huh?_**' The snide voice left, but the damage was done: my mind was reeling.

_'He loves me….. Right?' _That thought left me shaken and extremely sad that I would even ask myself such a question.

"I refuse to be depressed." I am the country of Hungary I am not some wimp that has to be taken care of. Unconsciously my hand wrapped around my frying pan.

"The dress." I prompted myself, and somehow forced my body to move as if my brain wasn't at war with my heart. Opening the closet and pawing through all the maternity dresses. To be honest I didn't like any of them. Roderich had offered to make my old dresses larger but I declined and although he is always loathe to buy new things, especially with the economy the way it is, but the option of my frying pan hitting his face was definitely worse than having to buy new clothes for your pregnant wife.

Holding up one of the ones I had labeled 'wearable' in my mind. It was navy blue and made of silk and felt. Out of all my maternity dresses this had to be my favorite.

I quickly stripped out of my night gown, or at least as quick as a five month-three weeks pregnant woman can go in changing clothes. I was pulling the new dress over my head when I was suddenly struck by a faraway memory.

_I was slipping my wedding dress over my head, feeling it settle on my shoulders, the lace tickling my back as it slid down into place. Only the weight of the decoration flowers on either side of my hips let me know this as actually happening. I was getting married to the man of my dreams. I wasn't dreaming this happy day._

_ "_Oh, you are beautiful Miss Hungary!" _Feliciano whispered. I jumped and blushed. I hadn't heard him come in._

_ "_Today is my special day, Feliciano!" _I told him._

"Austria-chan is very happy." _The brunette told me._ "He doesn't show it on his face, but you can tell. ~Ve~ that he is happy, no" _The younger Italy looked confused as I laughed at the fact he called him 'chan'. It seemed Kiku had started rubbing off._

Suddenly I was back in the present with a dress halfway over my head. The baby kicked as if to say 'Welcome back to the present mommy!'

I dressed quickly after that, not knowing how much time I had wasted while running through that old memory.

I was walking down the stairs when a few hovering notes hit my ears. This song… I remember this song. He began writing this while we were dating, after a while he stopped playing it. I had thought he had given up on it, but at our wedding he sat down and played the first few lines I knew so well before it bridged into something so beautiful that I cried. All for me, my song, he was playing for me.

I plastered a semi-fake smile, for even hearing my song couldn't put to rest the riot in my mind. I slowly walked down the stairs, careful to think only happy thoughts, or I would lose it and cry. And I will not cry!

I worked my way to the piano room where I was sure to find him. Shutting the door silently was a pain, but I made it into the room without being spotted.

The need to dance shuddered through me.

It was the music, one of the reasons I had fallen in love with him. For, while he hated to show expressions on his face, as he considered it vulnerability, he lets himself go when playing the piano. Passion for the music and whatever muse he had used that day was channeled through him, showing in his work.

The music never ceased to make my heart skip a beat.

I walked to the center of the room although not with my usual grace and began to dance. Spinning around and around, breathing hard I ended my dance, my arms in the air as my song reached its conclusion.

**How did you guys like it. I am not sure if you consider my ending a cliff hanger or not. But, oh well. Review pretty pretty please :)**


End file.
